Shugo Chara:Highschool Years
by Daiyain
Summary: It's been very calm the last few years for the former Guardians, until the rise of a new enemy, who promises to destroy the dreams of everyone around the world, unless Amu and her friends, including a new transfer student, stand against evil.
1. Prologue

? POV

Prologue -

"We're moving?"

My father told me after he got back from his recent business trip.

"Yes sweetheart, I've been offered a job at this new company, and I'll be able to come home a lot more! It'll be much more convenient for me and your mother, especially now with your new baby brother. I'm sorry for having to make you change schools, but in the end it'll be better for all of us. I promise."

I understood the situation. My brother was going to need my parents, and this was the perfect opportunity to be able to help him. I honestly wasn't too sad about leaving my old school. Me and my friends were drifting apart, I found out my crush didn't like me, and I was sick of my surroundings. A new school meant a fresh start, and I was happy about that.

"Seiyo High School is the place we were thinking about sending you to, it has a lot more students, but I feel like that'll be the best for you."

I was perfectly fine with any school that wasn't here. I didn't care where I went.

"We'll be moving at the end of next month, Keira, so start packing up your stuff now."

I decided I wasn't going to tell anyone I was moving. I wanted to tell myself it was because I thought they wouldn't care anyway, But I knew they would be mad at me. I just wanted to let go of my old self and start anew.


	2. Prologue 2

? POV

\- Prologue 2 -

This is the role I was meant to take.

I was trained for this day.

For the sake of our goal, I must succeed, which means getting rid of every Heart Egg, even if it means I have to go alone and break every egg with my bare hands. Only when I do this shall this world have peace, and everyone will be content with their given roles. Today, now that I have full control, we will succeed.

We shall not falter.

We will only win.


	3. Chapter 1

Amu's POV

Chapter 1 -

"So, did you hear about the new transfer student?"

I was sitting at my desk when one of girls asked me this question. I had no idea about it, but I had to pretend I didn't care.

"No, but it's not like I care anyway, it's just some kid." I said with my usual Cool `n Spicy attitude. The girl, as with all the others, was awed and walked away to gossip with her friends.

"Amu!" I looked at the door to see Rima, my best friend, and Tadase, my longtime crush. They both came over to talk to me.

"Everyone's just talking about this new student, they can't be THAT interesting." Rima said coldly. She seemed very disinterested in anything that wasn't about her friends or comedy. Even though she comes off as an ice queen who didn't care about anyone else, once you got to know her, you'd realize she was devoted to her friends.

"It's just something that always happens, Mashiro-san. There hasn't been one in a while, so that's probably why everyone is excited." Tadase said. He was always so nice, calm, and reasonable, which is probably why so many girls had crushes on him, including me. It also helped that he was incredibly handsome.

"He's right, Rima." I said. "Where's Kusukusu and Kiseki?" I asked both of them.

"Kiseki wanted to hold some type of meeting with the other Charas, I wouldn't be surprised if Kusukusu, Ran, Miki, and Suu were there too." Tadase said. "They always want to make sure everyone's prepared just in case danger pops up."

"We haven't had to deal with any sort of danger since elementary school though, it's not like there are crowds of X-Eggs popping up every week." Rima said. Before anyone could get another word in, the bell rang. Everyone went to their seats.

"Good morning everyone!" Our teacher, Yuu Nikaidou said as he walked in. "Before we begin class, I'd like to introduce our new student!"

A girl walked in. She had dark, brown, curly hair pulled back into a long ponytail. She was medium height and had light brown skin. Her eyes were also brown. She stood at the front of the classroom, and gave a very faint smile.

"This young lady's name is Keira Yoshida! I hope you all give her a warm welcome to the school!" Nikaidou-sensei said energetically. "Yoshida-san, why don't you take that seat by the window?"

She nodded her head and sat by the window. During the course of the class, I couldn't help but stare at her. She reminded me of when I transferred to Seiyo, all alone. I wanted to reach out to her, but she sat too far away. At the end of class, I saw Nikaidou-sensei talking to Tadase. When they were done talking I went up to ask Tadase what's wrong.

"Oh, it's nothing Amu-chan. Nikaidou-sensei just wanted me to help Yoshida-san around the school, since we have a lot of classes together." Tadase said. It was understandable, since Tadase was such a good student, but I couldn't help but be a little jealous.

"Ok then, I'll see you in lunch then!" I said. As I was getting my stuff ready for my next class, I couldn't help but notice a lot of other kids in the class staring at Keira. I was worried, but I knew Tadase would make sure nothing bad happened. I finished packing my stuff and headed off to my next class.


End file.
